


Red, White, and Black

by Daisuke_Takahiro (momiji_neyuki)



Category: Haikyuu!!, IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Crushes, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Ice Cream, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Recipes, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/Daisuke_Takahiro
Summary: ”Would you swallow already?! Jeeze what are you two in grade school still and Monday is Valentine’s Day.”The whole table went silent at that comment for a moment.”Yup.””Whoope”.”I’m calling in sick.””No you aren’t cause I will show up at your house and drag you to school.””Harsh.””Yeah, I am glad I don’t go to school with you To-kun.”Both Riku and Eijun nodded in agreement.





	Red, White, and Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlitStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitStardust/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So originally this was for a fic exchange, but the person I wrote it for did not even acknowledge it, which we all know how that feels. Rather than waste my pride on it though, I am gifting it to someone I know deserves it. _***MoonlitStardust***_ was a great help to me when I was lamenting writing in not one, but two new fandoms I had little to no knowledge in. Thanks to them I became a big fan of Haikyuu and rekindled my love for IDOLISH7! They also have been so sweet to me on Twitter even though we don't share all the same fandoms and I have really grown to respect them as a person and a writer! ^-^ 
> 
> So I got this idea from watching anime and one of my fav You Tubers, [KrisPNatz](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHoOsT-1JOq6b4_b7V1JQZQ) who you should really check out, that after Valentine's Day Feb 14th, there are two more holidays in Japan on the 14th of the next two months. White Day is pretty well known from animes, although it is also Pi day, 3.14, as well as my late father's birthday, but lesser known is Black Day, April 14th. That is for people that had no sweethearts on V-Day and didn't give or receive anything other than obligation chocolates on V-Day or White Day. They usually get drunk, do Karaoke and commiserate their loneliness. Sad huh? So yeah, that is the idea my fic is centered on. All the recipes are real too! Also I did a bit of age changing with the IDOLISH7 boys. Riku is the oldest one in the circle of friends, he is 17. Iori is still younger than him, but 16, and Mitsuki is actually at university, but still under 21. That's really the only major change. Oh and names are spelled from the manga, not the tags, cause I found out the hard way, you can't always trust them. @~@
> 
> Okay, well if you read all this, thank you, I do get long winded in my explanations sometimes, but I swear it is all worth it to read and understand. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

The clerk at the ice cream shop had been there for over 20 years. He had seen families come and go, kids grow up, and even marriage proposals. Yes he had seen it all and he knew faces, if not names of all the regulars. One of them were four boys that had been coming since they were barely old enough to reach the counter. He saw them once in a while with their kin and knew their family names; Kageyama, Hinata, Sawamura, and Nanase, but he saw the boys every Saturday like clock work and had been granted their names along with extra sprinkles for them if they cleaned up their mess. It was a small price to pay and they were good boys, he could tell.

”I still can’t get over how much you boys like ice cream in the winter time. Well it keeps my til full so I am not going to complain.”

”Can I have my usual Ukai-san?”

”No problem Riku-chan, give me a moment.”

”Thanks!”

Eijun, Shōyō, and, Tobio were sitting around the table at the ice cream parlor. They were friends that met years ago at summer camp and stayed in touch getting together during school vacations and doing sleepovers every other weekend. No matter what though they met every Saturday at the ice cream parlor. It was nice since three of them went to different schools. Well Shoyo and Tobio started out in different middle schools, but now they both go to Karasuno High school. Eijun attends Seido and Riku went to Saotome Academy. He was the only one in a private school. He was also the oldest of the circle of friends, but that didn't matter either. 

It was February 5th and even though it was snowing they still had their Saturday ice cream meeting. Eijun had his banana split, Shoyo had his triple chocolate with fudge and marshmallow topping, and Tobio had his simple two scoops of vanilla. Riku was still at the counter waiting for his cookies and cream sundae

”One day I am going to make you try something else To-chan.”

”That day will never come and cut it out with the chan shit Sho-kun.”

”But you’ve always been To-chan!”

”Yeah back when we were in summer camp.”

What about fudge swirl?

Tobio and Shoyo both looked at Eijun.

”What about fudge ripple?”

”Well To-chan likes vanilla and fudge ripple is just vanilla with a bit of chocolate fudge swirled in.”

”Maybe one day I will try that.”

”Hey! How come you don’t yell at Ei-chan for calling you To-chan and why do you accept his idea to try another flavor!”

”Cause he isn’t an obnoxious loud mouth like you!”

”Who isn’t an obnoxious loudmouth?”

Riku arrived at the table with his ice cream treat.

”To-chan says that Ei-chan isn’t.

”Um…have you been to one of his practices?”

”Hey!”

”I’m just saying, you are pretty loud on the ball field.”

”Well I have to be because everyone else is being loud too! I mean Mochi senpai can make your ears bleed if he wanted to!”

”Remind me to not visit you on the diamond.”

”I second that.”

Eijun stuck his tongue out at Shoyo and Tobio and went back to his banana split.

”Hey you know what next Monday is?”

Shoyo had just put a big scoop of ice cream with marshmallow on it in his mouth when Riku asked the question.

”Isn’t it Presidents Day?”

Shoyo answered Riku showing all the contents of his mouth making Tobio turn away in disgust. Eijun made sure to swallow his mouthful before speaking after seeing the expression on his friend's face.

”We have no scho…”

That was all Eijun got out before the aftermath of what he had done hit him in the form of immediate brain freeze. He clutched the top of his head and howled in pain.

”Ow ow ow! Fuck that hurts!”

”You dumb ass Sho-kun that’s only in America and Ei-kun don’t swallow ice cream whole!”

Tobio couldn’t believe how stupid his friends acted sometimes.

”Hey hey you guys, no cursing you know that.”

”Sorry Ukai-san.”

Eijun blushed a little at getting in trouble with the shop owner. Shoyo pointed at Eijun and laughed with his mouth still full of ice cream.

”Ha ha ha serves you right Ei-ch…Hey!”

Tobio wacked Shoyo upside the head for his reaction to Eijun getting yelled at.

”Would you swallow already?! Jeeze what are you two in grade school still and Monday is Valentine’s Day.”

The whole table went silent at that comment for a moment.

”Yup.”

”Whoope”.

”I’m calling in sick.”

”No you aren’t cause I will show up at your house and drag you to school.”

”Harsh.”

”Yeah, I am glad I don’t go to school with you To-kun.”

Both Riku and Eijun nodded in agreement.

”We still on for April then?”

Long ago the boys had made an agreement. None of them had ever received chocolates on Valentine's day other then obligation ones and everyone knows they don’t count. Since this was fact, they never gave any chocolates on White day, March 14th. Well once Shoyo did when he didn’t realize they were just obligation chocolates and let’s just say that is a memory that he longs to forget. After that the boys made a pact to hang out on Black day, which was April 14th. They went to karaoke and sang the blues commiserating in their misery. It was nice to be with others that understood how they felt. The boys all nodded in agreement and then finished their ice cream quietly.

_***Time Stamp: Tuesday February 8th***_

”So the answer is…7 = X?”

”Nice job Hina-kun!”

”How did I do Nishinoya senpai?”

”Yama-kun, I told you please call me Nishi.”

Tobio blushed slightly which made his senpai smile

”Sorry Nishi senpai.”

”It’s okay, let’s see what answer you got.”

Yu took the paper from his kohai and carefully looked the problem over. He didn’t notice when he took it his hand brushed against Tobio’s and made the first year blush even more.

”Excellent! Both you of you deserve a treat for doing so well! How about I take you guys out for hot pot on Monday.”

”Monday?”

The two first years looked at each other.

”Yes, why are you guys doing anything? We can go the next day since we have tutoring and…”

”Monday is fine, right Sho-kun?”

Shoyo looked at Tobio trying to understand what he was referring to.

”Su-Sure, Monday is fine.”

”Great! Well it looks like time is up for today. Once again great work guys!”

Yu reached over and ruffled both of his student’s hair fondly. He then stood up and put his jacket on.

”See you guys at practice okay?”

”Sure Nishi senpai.”

Yu waved as he left the library. Once he was gone Shoyo looked at Tobio for an answer.

”What?”

”Why did you want me to say yes about Monday?”

”Cause at least we won’t be doing nothing on Valentine’s day this year.”

”I mean I guess, but do you think Nishi senpai knows what Monday is?”

”I’m guessing he gets chocolate so if he doesn’t know now he will know then.”

”What if he takes it back though. Like goes on a date or something.”

”I mean…”

”Sorry boys but the library is getting ready to close.”

”Sorry.”

Tobio and Shoyo gathered their books and headed out to their lockers to get their bags and then to volleyball practice.

_***Time Stamp: Thursday February 10th***_

”We are down by one run, but we can turn it around this inning if we…”

Eijun stood in the huddle with the rest of his team as his captain strategized what they were going to do this inning. He was keyed up like everyone else and just waiting for the Seido Roar. Next to him his best friend on the team Haruichi had his arm around his shoulder and was patting him on the back getting him more and more psyched. Then the moment they were all waiting for happened.

”Who’s shed the most sweat?”

**”SEIDO!”**

”Shed the most tears?”

**”SEIDO!”**

”Are you ready for a fight?”

**”YEAH!”**

Bearing pride in our hearts we’re after the national crown. Everyone let’s go!”

The whole stadium seemed to roar with them as the captain pointed his finger into the air and then the team joined him. Then the main players ran out to the diamond and the rest back to the dugout. Eijun went to the bull pen to get ready for his turn on the mound. He watched as the catcher Miyuki Kazuya took his place behind home plate and threw a few balls out to Furuya Satoru Eijun’s rival for the Ace spot. Just before Eijun got to the bull pen he saw Kazuya stand up and flip his catcher’s mask up. He made eye contact with the first year. A smirk formed on the senpai’s face and made Eijun blush. For reasons he didn’t understand he stuck his tongue out at the second year and was greeted with Kazuya licking his top lip before he slipped the mask back on. Completely shocked at this behavior Eijun ran the rest of the way to the bull pen.

*

*

*

They shut out the opposing team in six innings with Eijun pitching the last two. They won which was all that mattered, but since Eijun was the one pitching last he took it as a great victory. He whooped and cried out till he was taken down by his senpai and dorm mate Kuramochi Yoichi.

”Kyhahaha you think you’re hot shit cause you pitched that no hitter huh Bakamura?”

”Ack! Please Kura…. Senpai, I….”

Eijun was struggling as he tried to pull Yoichi’s arm away from his neck. He almost gave up, but then the third year that paired with Yoichi on the field, Kominato Ryousuke did a head chop to his kohai and he let go clutching his head.

”Ow senpai why?”

”Cause now _you_ were being too loud.”

Eijun took the opportunity to crawl away quietly and around the side of the dugout. He touched his neck tenderly to see if there was any bruising.

”What’s the matter Sawamura? Did Kuramochi hurt you?”

Eijun dropped his hand as he saw Kazuya appear. The older boy swaggered up to his kohai and then crouched down in front of him. He lifted his hand and touched Eijun’s neck sending a shiver up Eijun’s spine. Kazuya leaned in and Eijun felt warm breath on his skin as he was examined.

”I don’t see any marks or bruising, but you are a bit red…”

Then Kazuya pulled back and looked at Eijun with his trademark smirk.

”…or is that because of me.”

Eijun tried to turn away, but found his face gently turned back and Kazuya looking him in the eyes.

”It’s not nice to no answer your senpai when they ask you a question Sa-wa-mu-ra.”

”I…uh…”

”Hmmm, guess I will have to punish you as a proper senpai should. Now what day should we schedule it. I think…Monday.”

”B-But Monday is…”

The catcher pressed a finger to pitcher’s lips.

”Ah ah ah, unless you have other plans, you really have no reason to say no do you my little kohai.”

”N-N-No.”

”No what?”

”N-No Miyuki s-senpai.”

”Good. Well then time for the victory dinner and then a nice hot shower. Coming Sawamura?”

Eijun got up as if under a spell and followed his senpai like a lost puppy to the dining hall.

_***Time Stamp: Friday February 11th***_

”Great job boys, take fifteen before we get back to practice.”

Riku grabbed his water bottle and took a long drink from it. He stepped outside the classroom, grateful it was on the first floor, and covered his eyes from the sun. It was a chilly afternoon, but for a moment the cold air felt good on his sweaty skin.

”Hey.”

Riku turned and saw Izumi Iori stepping out with a towel around his neck.

”Careful you don’t stay out here too long senpai.”

”I won’t. thanks for thinking of me Izumi-kun.”

The two stood there for a moment enjoying the silence.

”Hey Nanase senpai?”

”Yes?”

”Are you doing anything Sunday?”

”Not really why?”

”I was wondering if you could help me with a project.”

”Sure what is it?”

”Well…”

Iori rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the ground.

”I have been helping out in the drama club and the people there have been really nice to me even though I am younger then them. There are a few girls there and…”

”Oh? Do you have a crush on one of them?”

”Senpai!”

Riku laughed good naturedly as he was hit by his kohai. The younger boy was blushing and it was cute.

”Baka senpai! N-No, I don’t have a crush on any of them, I just wanted to make chocolate to thank them.”

”Oh, obligation chocolates?”

”Y-Yes.”

”Oh the sure I can help you with that, but why don’t you just buy them instead?”

”I heard it was actually cheaper to make them.”

”Ah, well I have to agree if you know what you are doing.”

”That’s why I am asking you for help!”

”Alright alright calm down, I said I would.”

”Thank you Nanase senpai!”

Iori gave a deep bow hand straight at his side. Riku waved him off now embarrassed _himself_ at his kohai’s behavior.

”If you two are done fooling around we need to get back to practice.”

Riku looked toward the door and saw his senpai, Iori’s older brother, and their student teacher, Mitsuki standing there.

”Hai, sorry we’re coming Izumi sensei.”

Both boys ran back into the building to start the next half of practice.

_***Time Stamp: Saturday February 12th***_

”Man don’t you get tired of vanilla To-kun?”

”Nope.”

”I just don’t get you at all.”

Riku shook his head and sat down at the table with his ice cream. This time they were waiting for Eijun and Shoyo to arrive with theirs.

”Hey have you ever made chocolates with anyone?”

”Made?”

”Yeah, one of the kohais in my dance class asked me to help him.”

”For a girlfriend?”

”Nah, obligation.”

”I haven’t, but I think Ei-kun has.”

”I has done what?”

Eijun and Shoyo arrived at that moment. Eijun had already started to shovel his banana split in his mouth before he even sat down.

”Hey how come you don’t pick on Ei-kun for always getting a banana split Ri-kun?”

”Cause he always gets a different ice cream with it.”

”Really?”

Tobio tried to peer underneath all the whipped cream to see the hidden ice cream.

”Yup! This time it is chocolate chip, butter pecan, and pistachio!”

”Wow.”

”so what did you guys say I did?”

”Oh! Ri-kun said he is gonna help a friend make chocolate.”

”Chocolate?”

Shoyo pulled the spoon out of his mouth and licked the triple chocolate from his lips.

”Yeah, he wants to make obligation chocolate for some people in the drama club.”

”That’s nice!”

Eijun put his spoon down and put a very serious face on.

”Hmmm, well you need a double boiler and you have to make sure no water gets in the chocolate or it will seize up. Also make sure the molds are dry and maybe even dust them with a little flour. You can wipe it off later.”

Riku pulled out his book where he took his notes from dance class and wrote down everything that Eijun said.

”Thanks Ei-kun!”

”Sure, no problem! Always happy to help!”

The boys spent the rest of the time talking about different kinds of chocolates they liked and what they would do if they ever got chocolate on Valentine's Day. It was the first time none of them dreaded the upcoming holiday.

_***Time Stamp: Monday the 14th ~ Valentine’s Day ~ ***_

Eijun took a deep breath as he knocked on his senpai’s door. He didn’t know what kind of punishment he was in for after his conversation with Kazuya, but he figured it was better to face it. The door opened and Eijun shut his eyes.

”Well this won’t do will it?”

Eijun opened his eyes and saw that Kazuya was dressed up.

”S-Senpai?”

”Good thing I expected this.”

Eijun was grabbed and pulled into the room. He was pushed onto the lower bunk where he landed on a jacket.

”Well, don’t just sit there, get up before you wrinkle it and put it on.”

Eijun jumped up and slipped the jacket on over his arms. It fit pretty well considering it wasn’t his.

”Nice. Now the finishing touch.”

Kazuya walked up to Eijun and fixed the lapels of the jacket and then slipped a tie around his neck. He carefully created a Windsor knot and then closed the jacket over it.

”Looks good on you. Well come on or we are going to be late.”

”Late for what senpai?”

The older boy just smirked and grabbed his kohai’s hand and pulled him out the door.

* * *

Shoyo and Tobio looked around the restaurant they were in. They were glad that their senpai told them to dress up a bit since the place was nicer then they were used to. Apparently the owner knew Yu cause he was greeted with a clasp on the back. The three boys were showed to a table in the back of the place. As they walked through Shoyo noticed all the couples seated. He leaned over to Tobio and whispered.

”Hey, do you think this alright? I mean it is Valentine’s day and…”

”Ah ah ah, no secrets Hina-kun.”

Shoyo didn’t realize they had arrived at the table. With a slight blush he slipped into the rounded booth next to Yu, but when Tobio tried to Yu made a noise.

”No no, you come sit over here Yama-kun.”

Yu patted the seat next to him and now Tobio was wearing the same blush as he complied with his senpai’s wishes.

”Do you need a menu Yu-kun?”

”Nah, we are gonna share hot pot.”

”The special for the evening?”

”Yes for three.”

”Very good and I will get drinks more appropriate of course.”

”Thanks Owata-san.”

The owner bowed and then left.

”So you know him?”

”Yes, I grew up next to him and lived there for my child years before we had to move. I used to come here and do my homework with his daughter.”

”Oh…that’s nice. Where is she now?”

”Well she was two years older than me so she is at university.”

”Cool.”

The waiter arrived with what looked like a bottle of wine.

”The owner picked this out special for you boys.”

Tobio leaned in and saw it was sparkling yuzu juice and contained no alcohol. The waiter still poured it into the champagne glasses then he set the bottle in a bucket of ice just like at all the couple’s tables and left.

”Well what shall we drink to?”

Yu lifted his glass and looked at his two kohais.

”Ah…to beating everyone and making it to nationals?”

”To passing our mid terms so we can go to the away practice games?”

”I was thinking more like drinking to us.”

Tobio and Shoyo looked at each other and then at their senpai.

”To us?”

”Yeah.”

”O-Okay.”

”Su-Sure.”

”Great!”

The two younger boys lifted their glasses and held them up as Yu brought his to the center between them.

”To us!”

”To us.”

”To u-us.”

The three boys clinked their glasses together and then took a drink. Both Shoyo and Tobio downed theirs out of nervousness, but Yu only took a sip.

”Don’t worry guys, more where that came from.”

Yu picked up the bottle and poured them another glass each.

”Your appetizers Sirs.”

On a platter before them laid several savory delights; shumai, spring rolls, beef negimaki, and agedashi tofu.

”Sugoi!”

Shoyo’s eyes sparkled as he eyed all the delicious treats.

”I love shumi! How did you know senpai?”

Yu laughed at how excited the red head was.

”Oh I know a few things about you guys.”

”Really? What do you know about To-chan?”

”That agedashi tofu is his favorite.”

Tobio was speechless. He hadn’t had that since he was home. His mouth was watering just thinking about the delicate and lightly fried outer coating and the soft creamy interior.

”Would you like a piece Yama-kun?”

”Yes please.”

Yu picked up his chop sticks and carefully picked up a piece of the golden treat.

”Say ah.”

Tobio was struck at this request that he just complied with out words. Yu gently placed the morsel into Tobio’s mouth and then extracted the chop sticks. Tobio closed his eyes as the tofu began to break and melt on contact in his mouth. He savored the taste and let out a small moan.

”I am glad you like it Yama-kun.”

Tobio’s eyes flew open as he realized where he was. He looked over and saw his senpai smiling at him, but his best friend was staring at him in shock. Tobio swallowed the tofu hard and started to choke.

”Oh dear, here drink this.”

Tobio was handed a glass and took a sip. It was only when he was done did he realize it wasn’t his, but Yu’s glass.

”Indirect kiss.”

”Hmmm, what was that Hina-kun?”

”Huh? Oh n-nothing senpai I…”

”Oh I’m sorry I have been ignoring you. How rude of me. Here, say ah.”

Yu picked up a piece of the shumai and held it out for Shoyo.

”Oh I…”

When Shoyo opened his mouth to protest Yu placed the wrapped shrimp inside. Shoyo clamped down on the chop sticks hard accidently.

”Ow!”

”Oh dear, please be careful Hina-kun.”

Yu pulled the chop sticks back and then touched Shoyo’s face.

”W-What are you…”

”I just want to see if you cut your lips at all.”

Yu leaned in and Shoyo began to sweat a little at how close Yu’s face was to his lips. He looked over at Tobio for help, but Tobio was as frozen as he was.

”Is everything alright Sirs?”

Yu let go of Shoyo’s face as the waiter returned. He was grateful for the interruption.

”Ah yes, I was just making sure he was not injured.”

”Oh my, was he?”

”No no, just simply enjoying the wonderful dishes before us.”

”Oh good. Well your main course will be out soon.”

”Thank you.”

The waiter bowed again and left. The three boys started eating the food with no other words.

* * *

“Senpai.”

Riku turned and saw Iori running after him.

”Slow down Izumi-kun what’s wrong.”

”Nothing, I just wanted to see you before you left…and give you this.”

Iori shoved a box at Riku bowed and then ran back into the building. Riku looked after him and was about to go back in when his mom honked the horn. He turned back toward the car and decided he would figure it all out later.

*

*

*

”Whatcha got there Ni-chan?”

”A box.”

”Baka I can see that. Who gave it to you?”

”Izumi-kun.”

”Senpai?”

”No.”

”Oh…well are you gonna open it?”

”I guess I should.”

Riku carefully undid the red ribbon holding it closed. He then lifted the top.

”Oh, it’s chocolate!”

It wasn’t just any chocolate though.

_”So you are making these flower ones on a stick for the girls.”_

_”Yes, I thought they would like them and they don’t have to get their fingers messy or their uniforms.”_

_Riku watched Iori carefully poured the slightly cooled chocolate in the flower molds. His bandaged hand was the furthest away from the contents. Riku was grateful that he and Tenn had taken that first aid course cause he was able to act quickly when Iori burned his hand with the hot water that splashed out of the double boiler when he removed the chocolate._

_”Does it hurt anymore?”_

_”No senpai, you were fast in taking care of it for me. Thank you again.”_

_”You are welcome Izumi-kun.”_

_”Senpai?”_

_”Yes?”_

_”We have known each other for a while now right?”_

_”About two years why?”_

_”I was wondering…could…could I call you by your first name?”_

_”Could you…”_

_”I-If it’s okay of course, I mean…”_

_Riku laughed quietly at how much his kohai was stuttering. It must have taken a lot of courage to ask him that._

_”Sure, but only if I can call you Iori. Is it a deal?”_

_”O-Okay…Riku senpai.”_

_”Well then Iori-kun, what about this other mold.”_

_”Oh the heart?”_

_”Yes.”_

_”Ah, I just got it just in case…you know…”_

Riku could see the nervousness growing in his kohai and didn’t want him to have another accident so he dropped the conversation. Now in his lap, in the small red ribbon covered box was a chocolate from heart shaped mold with his name on it.

”Oh isn’t that cute.”

”Sh-Shut up Oni-san.”

”What? He has a crush on you.”

”I know, what do I do?”

”Well do you like him?”

”I mean…I guess? I never thought about it before.”

”Well he certainly has and you have to think about it before you can decide to return his feelings or not.”

”Yeah. I’m…I’m gonna take a bath.”

”Don’t take too long or I will eat the heart.”

”You better not! It’s mine!”

Tenn snickered as Riku blushed and clutched the box to his chest storming away.

* * *

”Well did you enjoy that Sawamura?”

”I am sooo full now, thank you Miyuki senpai, but how is this a punishment?”

”Hmmm?”

”You said I would be punished, but instead I was filled with delicious barbeque and ramen.”

”Ah, well the punishment comes after.”

”Oh.”

Eijun wished he hadn’t said anything about it now. They walked together back to the dorms.

”Um…senpai, I…”

Eijun forgot what he was going to say when he saw that they arrived back at Kazuya’s dorm room.

”Why are we back here?”

”Hmmm? Oh you thought you get to keep my jacket and tie Sawamura”?

”N-N-No, I didn’t! I…”

Kazuya ignored his stuttering kohai and opened the door. He gently pushed Eijun in and then closed it behind them. Eijun wasn’t sure what to do now. He looked around the room and even though he had been in here before during video game tournaments this was different. It was just the two of them now.

”Have a seat.”

Eijun jumped as Kazuya whispered in his ear. He fell on the ground with a yelp as his knees hit the floor. Kazuya looked down at him and chuckled.

”Hey! Why did you…”

Eijun lost his words as Kazuya slipped his jacket off and loosened his tie. He stripped it off and then began to unbutton his shirt. Eijun knew he was being stupid. This was Miyuki Kazuya, the catcher for the team. He had seen him with no shirt on a number of times and taken showers and bathed with him. This was nothing new for him! So then why did it feel more…intimate?

Kazuya finished unbuttoning his shirt and then slipped it off revealing a sleeveless shirt underneath showing off all of the muscles and hard work that they put into their bodies as they trained. Then Kazuya started to strip that off too.

”W-What are you doing?”

”Well as your punishment you are going to give me a deep tissue massage.”

”Wait, I don’t…”

Kazuya dropped the shirt on the floor and then laid down on his stomach and looked back at his kohai.

”Well what are you waiting for?”

Eijun took off the jacket and then moved to the side of his senpai.

”It’s easier if you sit on my legs.”

”Right!”

Eijun carefully sat on Kazuya’s thighs and placed his hands on his senpai’s back.

”You have cold hands.”

”SORRY!”

Eijun pulled his hands back and rubbed them fast on his pants to create friction and warm them up. Then he put them back down and started to push on Kazuya’s back a little.

”Don’t you know how to give a massage?”

”N-No, I never did it before.”

”Fine get up and take your shirt off.”

”Huh?”

”As your senpai it is my job to show you.”

”Sh-Show me what?”

”How to do something properly.”

Eijun froze in the position he was in. He hands were pressed against Kazuya’s back. He hardly noticed when Kazuya lifted his hips causing Eijun to slide to the floor. Then Kazuya was facing him and loosening his tie.

”I thought I said to take that off when you got here Sawamura.”

Eijun still said nothing so once Kazuya got the tie off he went for the buttons on the shirt. He watched his kohai’s face as he undid the last button and then slipped the shirt off his shoulders. Eijun had well defined arms from his pitches and Kazuya guided his hands down the them as he pushed the shirt to Eijun’s wrists. Eijun wore a normal t-shirt under his button down unlike Kazuya.

”Lift up Eijun.”

Neither boy realized what name was used at that moment, but silently he obeyed and the older pushed the t-shirt off revealing a toned chest with slight marks from the shoulder pack that the pitchers used to ice their shoulders after coming off the mound.

”Now lay down on your stomach.”

”Uh…sure.”

It was the first thing Eijun had said as he continued to obey his senpai.

”Now place your arms under your head.”

”Like this?”

”Yes.”

Once Eijun was in position Kazuya crawled onto his thighs and leaned in pressing his palms into the younger boy’s shoulder blades. Eijun let out a small moan and it made Kazuya smile.

”Feel good Eijun?”

”Yeah.”

Eijun’s answer was breathless so Kazuya kept pushing on the same muscles. He was enjoying the noises he was bringing forth from his kohai. Kazuya started to get greedy and wanted to hear more. He moved his hands to another part of Eijun’s body making him make more noises. Kazuya was playing Eijun like a fine tuned instrument and he was making beautiful sounds come out of it. Then he hit a part on Eijun that brought another sound out instead.

”Ha ha ha, stop senpai that tickles.”

”Ho? It does?”

Kazuya let a smirk slip to his lips and did the move again. This time Eijun wriggled a bit. Kazuya repeated the move and now Eijun was filling the room with laughter and twisting his body around to grab at Kazuya’s hands to stop him. Now Eijun was looking up at his senpai while holding his wrists and Kazuya was straddling Eijun’s lap. Eijun was panting and sweating from exertion and small tears were formed on the side of his eyes.

”Senpai?”

Kazuya said nothing. Instead he leaned in and licked one of the tears away using the tip of his tongue.

”Sweet like you are Eijun.”

”S-S-S-S-Senpai!”

”Oi Miyuki, are you…”

The door opened and Eijun and Kazuya saw Yoichi looking down on them with a quirked eyebrow.

”Oi…were you wrestling without me?”

Before anyone could say anything Yoichi whipped off his shirt and with a shout jumped down on Kazuya crushing him against Eijun.

_***Time Stamp: Saturday February 19th***_

It was the most unusual sight that the shop owner had ever seen. For the first time the four boys were silent as they ate their ice cream. In fact they barely at it at all. Ukai-san put his rag down and flipped the counter up and walked over to them.

”Boys?”

They all looked at him like he was a stranger.

”What’s going on? You are not as cheerful or talkative as you usually are, did you have a bad week?”

”Uh…not really.”

”Yeah, it’s just…”

”I guess it was…”

”Weird?”

Ukai was amused that the boys were sort of finishing each other sentence, but he figured there was more that they should talk about. He pulled up a chair since the place was pretty empty and straddled it backwards leaning on the back of it with his arms.

”Now come on, tell Ukai-san what’s going on with ya.”

Eijun looked around as he put his spoon down.

”Well I…I think someone likes me.”

”Wait…you too?”

Shoyo and Tobio looked at Eijun.

”Wait…both of you? Riku-kun?”

”Um…I _know_ someone likes me.”

”So is that all boys? That’s not so bad. Did something else happen?”

Riku looked down at his sundae and very quietly spoke.

”I got chocolate on Valentine's Day.”

”You did? Well that’s wonderful! What did the young lady look like?”

”Um…it was a kohai in my dance class.”

Ukai got the idea that it was not a young lady at all, but a young man instead.

”Wait…”

Eijun looked over at Riku.

”The one you made chocolate with?”

”Yeah.”

”Wow.”

”I know.”

”What about you Ei-chan?”

Eijun looked at Ukai and blushed.

”I was taken to dinner by my senpai.”

”SO WERE WE!”

Both Tobio and Shoyo jumped up scaring Eijun.

”Wait…you both were taken out on Valentine's Day?”

”Yeah! By the senpai that tutors us!”

”The same guy?”

Now it was the two volleyball player’s turn to blush.

”Y-Yeah.”

”Well boys, I think I know what’s going on.”

All four boys looked over at The shop owner.

”Please tell us Ukai-san!”

They cried out in unison making the older man back up just a bit.

”It’s quite simple actually. You all have crushes on people that like you back.”

”But I never said that about my kohai!”

”Well Riku-chan, how did you feel when you got the chocolate?”

”Um…really good actually.”

”See? So now the big question is how are you gonna answer back next month.”

”Next month?”

”Yes Ei-chan, it will be White Day.”

”White Day?”

Shoyo looked at Tobio with questions in his eyes.

”We have to let Nishi senpai know how we feel.”

”How do we feel?”

”Um…we like him?”

”Looks like you boys have a lot to think about so I am going to let you guys get back to that and I’m going to get back to work.”

Ukai left and the boys all looked at each other.

”Sooooo, what are we gonna do?”

The three boys looked at Eijun and all shrugged.

*

*

_***Time Stamp: Friday February 25th***_

”We should make him something.”

Tobio looked over at Shoyo who was changing into his volleyball uniform.

”Like what chocolate?”

”Maybe…or maybe something with chocolate?”

Tobio thought for a moment.

”What about a cake? We could find out what his favorite cake is and make him that for White Day!”

”Yeah!”

The two boys high fived each other and then finished getting dressed.

”Hey To-kun?”

”Yeah?”

”Do you think it is alright?”

”What making Nishi senpai a cake?”

”No…I mean both of us…doesn’t it mean only one of us gets to…date him?”

”Oh. I mean…I guess?”

”So we should each make him a cake and let him decide huh.”

”Yeah, that sound right.”

”Okay.”

At practice everyone noticed that their first year setter and their first year spiker were pretty quiet even though they held up well during plays.

*

*

*

”Hey Yu.”

”Yeah Ryu?”

”What’s up with the freak duo?”

”I don’t know, guess they are thinking?”

”Wouldn’t there be smoke coming out of Hinata-kun’s ears?”

”Baka, he’s not that bad.”

”Wait…are you sweet on him? I thought you liked his majesty over there.”

”I do. I like them...both.”

”So who are you going for?”

”Um…”

Ryunosuke dropped the ball he was holding.

”No way.”

”I mean…”

”Seriously?”

”Well…why not?”

”Have you said anything to them?”

”Not since I took them out for Valentine’s Day.”

”You took them both out?”

”Yeah.”

”Come on, we need to talk about this. Hey Captain!”

Daichi turned around to see Ryunosuke dragging their Libero toward the front door of the gymnasium.

”Yu left his bag in his locker. I’m going with him to get it.”

”It takes two of you?”

”Well you know this way he won’t fool around.”

They changed their shoes and were out the door before Daichi could even say anything else. Daichi was still scratching his head at what just happened when he was hit in the head by a ball. He turned and saw Koshi waving at him to join the court. He shrugged and jogged back over to practice.

* * *

”Ah, Mochi senpai, can I ask you something?”

”As long as it doesn’t mess up my game sure.”

Eijun sat down on his bunk watching Yoichi smash into cars with his monster truck and knock them off the road.

”Is that even fair?”

”Is what fair?”

”To use a truck when everyone else is in cars?”

”Nothing to do with fair, I unlocked the truck so now I can use it.”

”I mean I guess but…”

”Look if you are gonna ask dumb questions like that can you just please shut the fuck up and let me play.”

”Right…sorry.”

Eijun laid down on his bunk and Yoichi went back to playing. After about 15 minutes, Yoichi realized something was wrong. Usually his noisy kohai would have argued with him more about the video game, but instead he _actually_ just shut up. This was not normal behavior for him. Yoichi finished the round and then put the controller down. He got up and slipping his hands in his pockets walked over to Eijun’s bed kicking it.

”Oi.”

Eijun turned over.

”Yes senpai?”

”What’s wrong with you?”

”Wrong with me?”

”Yeah, you didn’t argue with me.”

”You said to shut up and let you play your game so I did.”

”See that’s the point! You never listen to me without me putting you in a wrestling move!”

Yoichi pulled his hands out of his pocket and waved them around for emphasis. Eijun turned more and sat up.

”Sorry, I guess I just have a lot on my mind.”

”Well don’t let it affect your pitching or that Tanuki bastard will rain fire on you.”

”Yeah.”

Yoichi noticed that the younger boy tensed up a bit hearing the description of their catcher.

”Oh, it’s about him.”

”I mean…not really, but…yeah?”

Yoichi slipped his hands back in his pocket and had a seat on Eijun’s bed. He sat on one of his legs and let the other one dangle.

”Alright spill it, what did he do to you.”

”Nothing I think?”

”Nothing?”

”Well…remember last Monday?”

*

*

*

”Oi Miyuki!”

Kazuya was getting a drink at the machine after finishing his work out and before his shower when he heard his short stop yell for him. He should have known better and just walked away, but instead he waited and found himself being lifted up and pushed against the drink machine he just used.

”And a good evening to you Mochi, to what do I owe…”

”Can it you bastard! What are you trying to pull with Sawamura?”

”Pull? I’m not…”

”I said can it! You have him all fucked up right now, so tell me what you did to him!”

Kazuya said nothing so Yoichi pulled him back and pushed him against the machine again.

”Oi. I’m talking to you!”

”Yes, but you said to can it, so how can I answer you if you tell me to…”

Yoichi let go and Kazuya dropped to the ground barely catching himself to stay upright. He was about to laugh when he felt the air of the punch that just barely missed him and hit the now blinking machine.

”Easy there, you’re gonna get in trouble for breaking it!”

”Fuck it and fuck you! Just leave him the fuck alone or I won’t miss your face next time.”

Yoichi started to walk away and Kazuya realized he was serious. He ran up to catch him.

”Hey…what did he say to you?”

Yoichi spun around and Kazuya did not like the look on his face.

”He said that night I saw you two that you weren’t wrestling.”

”I mean we weren’t BUT…”

Kazuya jumped back as Yoichi took a swing at him barely missing.

”…I wasn’t trying to hurt him!”

”What were you trying to do?”

”Um…”

”Miyuki…”

”Alright alright…I just…we just had a nice dinner and I wanted to…spend time with him.”

”Wait…you took him out for dinner?”

”Yeah.”

”Wasn’t Monday Valentine’s Day?”

”Yeah.”

”Did you tell him you were taking him out?”

”Not exactly?”

”What do you mean not exactly?”

”I…”

Yoichi never thought he would see the day that the great Miyuki Kazuya would be at a loss for words. He actually felt sorry for the smart ass.

”Hey…let’s go to your room and talk about it okay?”

”No more trying to hit me?”

”Just try to keep your mouth in check and we will see.”

Kazuya smiled at him and Yoichi returned it. He looped an arm around the catcher’s neck as they made their way back to the second floor dorms.

*

*

*

”Izumi senpai?”

Mitsuki looked up from his book and saw one of his brother’s…friends?

”Hey, you’re friends with Iori right?”

”Yeah, I mean we’re in the same dance class.”

”Right, the one I did student teaching in for a few weeks. Well what can I do for you?”

”Can we…talk?”

”Sure, have a seat.”

”Not here…I mean if you don’t mind.”

”Oh, sure, I get it. There’s a coffee shop down the street we can go to.”

”Thanks.”

Mitsuki gathered his books and papers and slipped them in his shoulder bag. He pushed his chair in and then walked with the younger boy out of the library.

”So you are a second year?”

”Yes, but the class is a mix and…”

”Yes I was there remember?”

”Oh right…of course.”

The boy was quiet for a bit after that and Mitsuki wondered if he said something wrong.

”Izumi-kun says that you are at the Tokyo School of Music and Dance now.”

”Yes, I am learning to be an instructor, that’s why I was at your school earning a credit in that class in field work.”

They arrived at the coffee shop and Mitsuki opened the door for the boy. They walked in and the boy went to sit down at a table next to the window. While Mitsuki was on line ordering for them he noticed the boy was really nervous. He was bouncing his leg a lot.

”Here we go.”

Mitsuki sat down and then set a cup in front of the boy.

”It’s hot chocolate.”

”Thanks, but you didn’t need to do that.”

”Nah, it’s cool.”

Mitsuki took a sip of his coffee and then put it down.

”I’m sorry what was your name again?”

”It’s okay it’s Nanase Riku.”

”Okay Nanase-san.”

”So…I helped your brother make obligation chocolate for the drama class.”

”Ah, that is also why you look familiar, I was home that day when you were there.”

”I think you were upstairs most of the time.”

”Yes, but I came down and got scolded by my brother for stealing one of the warped looking flowers.”

”Ah yes, those first couple were terrible.”

Riku laughed relaxing a little and took a sip of his [hot chocolate](https://www.happinessishomemade.net/best-mint-hot-chocolate-recipe-ever/).

”It’s mint!”

”Yeah, I hope you like it.”

”It’s my favorite!”

”Great! So continue.”

”Right, so while we were making the flowers, he had made a heart, but he didn’t really tell me why. I thought maybe it was for a girl he liked, but didn’t want to say anything in case I knew them.”

”I think I am beginning to understand now. The heart was for you wasn’t it?”

”Yeah, he practically threw it at me on Valentines Day and then ran off. He hasn’t said anything about it since and neither have I, but being in class is weird right now.”

”Yeah, Friday was my last day so I didn’t see him after that because of classes.”

”Right. Well…what do I do?”

Mitsuki took another sip of his coffee.

”Well do you like him?”

”I don’t really know. I never really liked anyone and no one ever gave me chocolate before so I was a little surprised, but when my brother threatened to eat it on me, I got mad.”

”Well that’s something right?”

”I guess?”

Riku sighed and went to take a sip of his hot chocolate, but he inhaled instead and started to cough nearly dropping the cup. Mitsuki moved fast and grabbed it from him. He gently patted the younger boy on the back as he coughed to get his breath back. Mitsuki picked up a napkin and wiped the splashed chocolate off his face.

”*cough cough* Th-Thank you.”

”Let me see your face, did you get burnt anywhere?”

Mitsuki leaned in close to Riku’s face looking at him with concern. Riku blushed a bit at the proximity of their closeness. They both jumped when they heard a bang on the window. Iori was starting at them in shock with his fist against the glass. Riku realized what the moment looked like and jumped up pushing Mitsuki away.

”Iori wait!”

Riku ran for the door, but it was too late. Iori was already gone running down the road away from them. Riku stood there as Mitsuki joined him.

”Oh dear.”

”Yeah.”

”I can talk to him when I get home tonight.”

”Please do, I don’t want him to think the wrong thing.”

”Well then, I guess you made up your mind about him huh?”

Riku looked at his former sensei and smiled.

”Yeah, I guess I did.”

Mitsuki reached over and ruffled Riku’s hair.

”Good for you guys.”

They parted ways after that and Riku felt better than he had before. Maybe things were going to be alright after all.

_***Time Stamp: Saturday March 12th ***_

”It’s been two weeks and he hasn’t said a word to me.”

Riku was sitting staring at his ice cream as it melted. He had no appetite at all. Apparently Iori would not listen to his older brother at all and he was ignoring Riku in class and anytime he tried to speak to him. Riku was miserable, especially since he had figured out he did have some feelings for his kohai and they had been growing stronger as he slowly ate the chocolate heart, which now looked like a broken heart mirroring Riku’s own.

”Wow.”

”Sorry man.”

Tobio and Shoyo tried to be sympathetic, but they were having their own problems. With White Day looming around the corner they were getting ready to have their own show down and find out which one of them would get to date their senpai. It was known that they had a friendly rivalry on the court, but now it was leaking over into their friendship and it was not only affecting them, but the team. Even Yu noticed them acting strangely and he tried to do things with them together, but they seemed to push each other away. Yu was at a loss as to what to do. He talked with Ryunosuke, but he had no clues either. It seemed like nothing was going to bring the duo back together again other than a miracle.

”Hey where’s Ei-chan?”

Riku hadn’t even noticed that one of them was missing.

”I don’t know, did you try messaging him?”

Shoyo pulled out his phone and opened his LINE.

*Hey Ei, where are you?*

In a moment he got a reply.

*Sorry, I’m kind of in the middle of something and can’t talk.*

Shoyo looked at his phone and then at his two friends.

”I guess…he’s not coming?”

The three boys looked at each other.

”Well I guess I’ll head home too.”

”Yeah, I need to keep practicing.”

Shoyo said nothing else and that was enough for the other two boys to get up. Both Tobio and Riku threw away their half eaten ice cream and then waved as they got on their bikes and left. Shoyo stared at his ice cream and then pushed it away. He laid his head on the table and sighed.

”Hey Sho-chan what’s going on?”

Shoyo looked up and saw Ukai-san.

”Hey Ukai-san, um…a lot I guess.”

”Wanna talk about it?”

”Well…To-kun and I like the same guy and I guess he likes us too, but now we have to figure out which one of us gets him.”

”That must be hard huh?”

”Yeah. We are both making him cakes for White Day and whose ever he picks well…”

”I see. So what are you gonna do then?”

”I mean I like Nishi senpai, but…I’ve known To-kun for longer and…I think he is more important.”

Shoyo sat up a look of wonder came over his face. Ukai-san just smiled.

”I think you just figured it out.”

”I think I have!”

Shoyo jumped up and knocked his chair back.

”Sorry Ukai-san! I have to get home!”

”It’s okay Sho-chan, I will take care of this for you.”

”Thanks Ukai-san!”

Shoyo got on the his bike and sped home happy that he finally decided what to do.

_***Time Stamp: March 14th ~ White Day ~ ***_

Iori arrived at school and parked his bike. He chained it up and walked into the school. He walked into the building and over to where the lockers were. He slipped his shoes off and opened his locker.

”Hey Izumi-san what is that?”

”It’s a box.”

”Are you gonna open it?”

Izumi reached out for it and then pulled his hand back.

”No.”

He pulled his school shoes out and put his sneakers inside and closed the door.

*

*

*

”Wow Izumi-san that makes five boxes now!”

Izumi was getting pissed. He hadn’t opened any of the boxes and there had been one in every classroom. He knew they had to be coming from Riku and he wasn’t falling for it. His brother had been trying to talk to him about what he saw, but he knew it was bullshit. Why would Riku be interested in him when his brother; smarter, more handsome, and better at dancing wanted him. He was a fool to think he even had a chance. They were obviously mocking him now and he wasn’t going to accept it. He had barely even seen the two of them and figured they were probably together whenever they could.

”I don’t even want to think about it.”

Iori looked at the time. He only had lunch and then dance. He could do it. He could make it through the day.

*

*

*

”Alright, we are almost done and you guys have been great. So great that we have a treat for you. If you will all have a seat we have a performance from one of our second year students and alumni.”

Iori and the other dancers went and sat down at the back of the room where chairs were set up for them. As they waited Iori noticed that Riku was not in class. He had been working so hard to ignore him that he didn’t even see he was not there.

”Alright, please welcome alumni and one of your recent student teachers, Izumi Mitsuki and our own classmate, Nanase Riku.”

A quiet clapping went through the room as a shocked Iori watched his brother and his crush walk in. His brother had his guitar and sat down on the extra chair provided for him. Riku took center stage.

”Hey everyone. Thank you sensei for letting me do this. I asked to do this on White Day cause I received a very special gift from someone in this room and I have been trying to figure out a way to say thank you. This is what I came up with and I hope he enjoys it.”

A murmur went through the room wondering who it was Riku was speaking about. Before it got too noisy though Mitsuki began playing and Riku started singing.

**The first sound played from our timbres.**

**It was sung with our heartbeats beating as one.**

**I laughed, thinking that we could probably go anywhere.**

Riku’s voice rang through the room and the acoustics echoed beautifully as he poured his heart out to Iori. At least he hoped Riku was singing to him.

**Hey, did you know?**

**There was something I wanted to say**

**Answer me before the wind stops blowing.**

Iori felt his body seize up a bit as Riku looked right at him when he said those words. Then he started to dance across the room getting closer to the class.

**From now on, let’s dream about our never ending journey**

**We can’t continue to only look up I don’t want to**

As he got closer Riku focused in on Iori and soon the other classmates noticed. Iori blushed how the girls smiled and whispered and the guys patted him on the back playfully. Iori found he didn’t mind the attention.

**Continue to climb up**

**The spiral-like whirlpool of melodies**

**Even if we start off with one small sound It cannot be completed alone, the SEPTET has 7 lights**

**It’s like a rainbow that connects us Let’s sing for someone**

As Riku got closer the rest of the class started to move away making a path in front of Iori. Riku’s voice grew softer at that moment.

**Those eyes that stared straight forward**

**I’m the only one far away, please grant our star wish**

**I hoped everything would stay the same**

Riku walked up to Iori and held out his hand. Like he was in a trance Iori took it and stood up. He held it tightly and sang just to him.

**Broken glass will never be whole again**

**Time is the only thing that will continue on**

Riku started to back up taking Iori with him toward the front of the room.

**Despite this, I won’t give up**

**We’ll get there eventually**

**I don’t want to only be protected I want to protect others too**

Mitsuki played the guitar as Riku danced and sang for his younger brother. When they both realized that Iori was not going to listen to either of them they came up for a plan for White Day. Mitsuki was kind of proud that his little brother found such a wonderful boyfriend, he just hoped that Iori realized it now. Mitsuki enjoyed playing the bridge and stealing the spot light for a bit, but now everything was winding down and it was almost over. Everyone in the room could see that that Iori only had eyes for Riku now.

**Continue to climb up**

**The spiral-like whirlpool of melodies**

**Even if we start off with one small sound It cannot be completed alone, the SEPTET has 7 lights**

**It’s like a rainbow that connects us**

Riku pulled Iori into his arms and looked deep into his eyes and sang the last line as the guitar rang out.

**Let’s sing for ourselves**

And then they kissed.

*

*

*

”Hey Kageyama what’s that?”

”What’s it look like Tanaka-san?”

”Well my smart ass kohai, it looks like a cake box.”

”Then that’s what it is.”

”Is there a cake inside?”

Tobio just looked at his senpai like he was nuts.

”Why would I have a cake box with no cake inside.”

”Prank?”

”It’s March, not April.”

”Yeah but…wait…it’s White Day.”

”Y-Yeah and?”

Ryunosuke smirked and patted Tobio on the back hard causing him to nearly drop the box.

”Well good luck to whom ever is getting it.”

Tobio took a breath back in as he watched his senpai walk away. He was excited about the moment he could give his cake to Yu, but he was also sad because he was competing with his best friend and not in the way he liked to.

”To-kun!”

At that moment Shoyo ran up to him with his own cake box.

”Sho-kun.”

”Have you seen Nishi senpai yet?”

”Not yet.”

Shoyo was bouncing up and down in his toes. He was smiling and fully of his usual energy. Tobio wondered how he couldn’t be worried about the situation as it was. Maybe it meant that Shoyo was sure he won. Tobio was now even more nervous.

”There he is!”

Shoyo pointed out the older boy coming into the gym now. They watched as he changed his shoes and put his bag down.

”Hey guys what’s up?”

”Nishi senpai, we have something to say to you!”

Yu walked over to them and looked at the boxes in their hands.

”Well what’s all this?”

Tobio swallowed hard as he bowed to Yu.

”We wanted to thank you for tutoring us for the past two months.”

Shoyo joined him as well.

”We also wanted to thank you for taking us to dinner last month.”

”Yes and I want you to have this in gratitude.”

Tobio handed Yu the cake box.

”Ooohhh cake! What kind is it?”

He opened up the box and saw that it was a small [dark chocolate cake covered in chocolate shavings and topped with a dark chocolate candy bars](%E2%80%9D).

”Did you make this Yama-kun?”

”Yes senpai, I hope you enjoy it.”

”Thank you!”

Yu leaned down and kissed Tobio on the cheek.

”And this is for you!”

Tobio had his eyes shut from the time he bowed and handed the cake over. He didn’t want to see the expression on his senpai’s face when he opened the cake box that Shoyo was holding.

”Well…aren’t you going to open it?”

Tobio was confused. Why was Yu asking that question? He cracked his eye open slightly and saw that Yu was holding his box still and looking at him. Tobio looked sideways at Shoyo and saw that he was holding _his_ box out to him.

”Sho-kun?”

Tobio was confused. Why was Shoyo giving him the cake and not their senpai? Tobio stood up and faced Shoyo. He was still smiling brightly at him and had that bounce he had before.

”Thanks?”

Tobio took the box and opened it up. Inside was his favorite [rolled cake](%E2%80%9D) and he could see the strawberries and cream peeking out. On top of the golden sponge cake, along with the strawberries and powdered sugar, was writing.

”For my Best Friend To-chan.”

Tobio looked up at the red head.

”Sho-kun why? This was supposed to be for Nishi senpai.”

”Because I don’t want anything to come between us including someone that we both like. You are more important to me than anything or anyone To-kun!”

”Sho-chan.”

Tobio didn’t know when it started, but his tears were hitting the top of the cake.

”Here now, let’s not ruin this beautiful cake that Hinata-kun made.”

Ryunosuke took the cake from his kohai.

”Well now, this has been an interesting revelation, but I have to tell you Hina-kun that I would never try to come between the two of you. Actually I am interested in both of you.”

”Wait…both of us?”

Tobio looked at Shoyo and then back at their senpai who was smiling brightly.

”So we didn’t have to worry about who you would choose then?”

”Nope cause I choose both of you…that is if you will have me.”

Tobio used the back of his hand to wipe away his tears. Then both he and Shoyo moved toward their senpai and hugged him tightly.

”I think we can make this work.”

”Great. So does that mean you will share your cake with your boyfriend Tobio?”

Tobio blushed at being called by his first name and just nodded.

”Wonderful! Then why don’t you and Shoyo go and put your cakes to the side and let’s get to practice!”

Now it was Shoyo’s turn to blush as he and his best friend grabbed the cake boxes and moved them to the wall.

”I guess that worked out better then we thought it would.”

”Yeah I guess so.”

”Oi freak duo, let’s go!”

”YES SENPAI!”

The two ran and took their positions as Daichi got ready to serve the ball over the net.

*

*

*

Kazuya took a deep breath as he knocked on Eijun’s dorm door. He was surprised that Yoichi was the one to open it.

”Hey uh…”

”He’s not here, but he said to give you this.”

Yoichi shoved an envelope in Kazuya’s hand and slammed the door on him. Kazuya stood there for a moment blinking when the door opened again and Yoichi grabbed him by the front of his uniform.

”If you hurt him, I will make it so that you never play baseball again.”

He then slammed the door in his face once more. Kazuya stepped back this time just in case it happened again. He opened up the envelope and read the card inside.

_Please be at the dining hall at eight tonight._

_Sawamura_

Kazuya looked at his watch and saw that it was seven. He decided to go and take a quick shower and change before he met his kohai.

* * *

”Are you sure you have this Ei-kun?”

”Yeah Haruichi I think I do.”

”Alright well don’t forget to keep an eye on the time so nothing burns.”

”Thank and thanks for the help!”

”No problem. Good luck getting your feelings across.”

”Well they say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

”Yes, but Miyuki is no ordinary man.”

Eijun saw that the older Kominato brother had arrived to pick up his younger brother.

”Aniki be nice.”

”I was.”

Eijun laughed as one of the timers went off and he ran to the oven to pull out the finished product. The smell of mouth watering goodness filled the room and even Ryosuke had to admit it smelled good.

”Alright Ei-kun, we are leaving now.”

”Have a good night!”

”You too.”

Eijun watched the Kominatos leave and then went back to cooking.

*

*

*

Kazuya wondered if he was over dressed when he arrived at the dining hall. He couldn’t see into the place since it was warmer inside then outside and the windows had frosted up. He opened the door and the first thing he was hit with was a delicious aroma. At the table closest to the kitchen he saw a place setting for two complete with table cloth and candles.

”Wow.”

”Senpai.”

Kazuya looked from the table setting to the kitchen door where he saw Eijun standing there in an apron holding a covered dish.

”Thank you for coming, please have a seat.”

Kazuya practically stumbled as he made his way over to the set table. He was glad that he changed because Eijun was wearing his button down shirt and a nice pair of pants. It reminded him of the outfit he wore last month when they went out to eat.

”What is all this Sawamura?”

”This is a thank you for last month.”

”But I don’t…”

”No more words now. Please just sit.”

Kazuya did so and Eijun put down the dish he was holding. He lifted the cover and the scent of lemongrass hit Kazuya.

”First course is [Thai Lemongrass soup with shrimp](%E2%80%9D).”

Eijun ladled the soup into a bowl in front of Kazuya and then gave himself some. He then moved the platter and sat down himself removing the apron. Kazuya inhaled the aroma of the fresh lemongrass and the spice of the red chilies. He picked up his spoon and scooped up some broth with mushrooms and one of the shrimp. He blew on it lightly and then tasted it.

”Sawamura, this is amazing!”

”Thank you.”

Eijun blushed lightly as he ate his own soup. He could see that there were so many questions that his senpai had for him, but he voiced none of them. Once the soup was finished Eijun rose again.

”I will be back with the second course.”

Eijun disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a bowl. When he set it down Kazuya saw a [salad with carrots, cabbage, broccoli, and soba noodles](%E2%80%9D) in it. There were also small piece of tofu in it and it had a heavenly citrus scent.

”I can’t believe you made all this for me.”

”I just hope you like it.”

”I can’t see how I wouldn’t.”

Like the soup with Kazuya put the first chopstick full of salad in his mouth, the flavors burst and over whelmed him. He could taste the ginger and soy as well as the other complex flavors in the dressing. He was most impressed. While he was eating the salad he heard a timer go off.

”I need to get that, but you keep eating okay?”

Eijun rose and disappeared again and Kazuya had been silent and still for long enough he decided. He got up and entered the kitchen in time to see Eijun pulling out a foil covered pan. Eijun set it on the stove and opened the foil. The scent of citrus and soy drifted into the air as he revealed a whole snapper fish. Now Kazuya was truly impressed because he knew this was [Tai no Shioyaki](%E2%80%9D) a fish dish that his family used to only make for special occasions. Eijun was moving the fish onto a plate of greens when the tail slipped and the sharp fin cut him.

”Ow!”

”Eijun!”

Kazuya ran over and grabbed Eijun’s hand. There was a clean slice through his palm.

”Come on, let’s clean this out.”

Kazuya led Eijun to the sink and turned on the water. He temped it to warm and then placed Eijun’s palm under it. Eijun hissed a bit as the citrus got into the cut, but Kazuya gently cleaned it with a nearby cloth. He then turned the water off and patted it dry. He saw the first aid kit on the wall.

”Sit on the stool and let me dress it.”

”Senpai you don’t…”

Kazuya stopped Eijun’s words with a kiss on his palm.

”I want to.”

Eijun sat down in a bit of a daze as the older boy grabbed the first aid kit and returned with it. He opened it up and pulled out bandages and tape. He also pulled out ointment and scissors. Kazuya spread some ointment on the cut and then wound the bandage around the area. He then cut it and taped it.

”There.”

”Sorry.”

”Why are you apologizing?”

”Cause I wanted everything to be perfect for you. After what you did for me on Valentine’s Day, you deserved it and I messed up and…”

This time Kazuya cut off Eijun’s protest with a kiss. He didn’t press, but just let his lips linger on his kohai’s for a moment before pulling away.

”Eijun, you did so much for me tonight, more than you had to. I can see your feelings in everything you prepared and I can taste the love you have for me in every bite. I accept your feelings Eijun.”

”Senpai.”

”Kazuya.”

”Kazuya.”

Kazuya smiled at hearing his name and leaned in for another kiss and this time Eijun met him halfway.

_***Time Stamp: Thursday April 14th ~ Black Day ~ ***_

”Alright everyone quiet!”

The six boys all stopped making noise and turned to Riku who was standing at the head of the Karaoke table where the stage was.

”I would like to propose a toast on this Black Day.”

Everyone lifted their glasses of sparkling juice.

”For the past…six years we have been commiserating on this day because we never had our own sweethearts. Now we are instead celebrating our new relationships!

Tobio and Shoyo sat with Yu between them. Kazuya sat with Eijun on his lap. Iori sat on the end near Riku looking up proudly at his boyfriend.

”To us!”

”TO US!”

Everyone clinked their glasses together and Riku leaned down and kissed Iori on the cheek.

”So who wants to go first?”

”I will!”

Eijun jumped grabbing the book and the remote to put the number for his song in. Once he did that he grabbed the microphone from Riku and took to the stage.

”This is dedicated to my three best friends in the world!”

Tobio, Shoyo, and Riku all yelled out cheers to Eijun as the music started up.

**Whooooaaa Whooooaaa Whoooaaaa Whooooaaa**

Kazuya smiled when he realized the song along with Eijun’s friends and joined in on this part.

**Right now, this is who I am**

Tobio, Shoyo, and Riku sang the next line together.

”Its just my life.”

**I'm sure my future self will be a better man**

”Its just my style.”

**I'll accept that what I see may not mirror my dreams**

**And walk down this endless road believing all along**

**In a flower that won't wilt and a sky that won't stop shining**

**Until happier times arrive, I won't fear loneliness**

**I won't give up tomorrow, either**

The four friends and their new boyfriends spent the rest of the afternoon and evening taking turns singing songs and celebrating their new relationships.

_***Time Stamp: Saturday April 16th***_

”Hey To-kun what are you eating?”

”Fudge ripple.”

”Whoa! Wait…are you kidding me?”

Tobio sat there grumbling as he pushed his spoon into the new ice cream flavor.

”No fair! You took Ei-chan’s idea!”

”That’s cause he likes me better Sho-chan!”

”No he doesn’t!”

”Yes he does!”

”No he doesn’t!”

”Yes he does!”

”No he…”

”Shut the fuck up both of you! It was neither of yours ideas!”

”To-chan…”

”Sorry Ukai-san.”

”What are we arguing about?”

Yu and Kazuya walked up to the table and sat down with their ice cream. Yu between Tobio and Shoyo and Kazuya next to Eijun. Shoyo leaned forward on the table and pointed at Tobio with his spoon still covered in chocolate and marshmallow.

”All To-kun ate was two scoops of vanilla ice cream for as long as I have known him!”

”Yeah and in February I suggested that he should try fudge ripple cause vanilla ice cream with the fudge in it isn’t really much different.”

Eijun proudly dictated as he put a scoop of ice cream and banana in his mouth and carefully chewed it to avoid brain freeze again.

”Alright, so what is the problem then?”

Kazuya was still trying to get used to the dynamic in the group of four friends. It seemed that Shoyo and Eijun were pretty much the same; loud, opinionated, and full of energy while Tobio and Riku seemed to be the quieter ones. It was still strange they all hung out together every Saturday.

”So now To-kun has fudge ripple in his cup!”

”Yes Shoyo, cause I suggested it to him.”

Shoyo looked over at his boyfriend.

”You did Yu-kun?”

”Yes, cause I was having it and I gave him a taste.”

”Oh…well that’s different.”

Shoyo sat down satisfied as he spooned some ice cream in his mouth, but now it was Eijun that jumped up leaning on the table with his mouth still full and shouted.

”What?! No fair! Cause your boyfriend said it, it was okay, but if it was cause I said it you would get pissed?!”

Shoyo jumped up again and got in Eijun’s face.

”Well yeah, cause To-kun is mine!”

They growled at each other dripping ice cream from their mouths on the table.

”Gross! You guys are disgusting! Riku senpai how do you put up with them?”

Riku and Iori arrived at the table with their cookies and cream sundae that had two spoon sticking out of it.

”YOU SHUT UP!”

Both Shoyo and Eijun turned on Iori and now Kazuya had enough.

”BOTH OF YOU CUT IT THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW AND SIT DOWN!”

Shoyo and Eijun froze and then slowly pulled away. Ukai was going to say something, but then he changed his mind and went back to scooping ice cream.

”They’ll figure it out eventually.”

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, cover art, updates, and questions you can follow me @mizuki_hana2 on Twitter and well as find me on LINE @ Daisuke_Takahiro. ^-^
> 
> Credit for all art used in the creation of my cover art; I usually only do the collage, boarder, textures, and text; goes to the following artists...
> 
> [jov-chan](https://www.deviantart.com/jov-chan/art/Render-Nanase-Riku-Happy-Birthday-724270919) for Riku.
> 
> [shukapi](https://www.deviantart.com/shukapi/art/Kageyama-x-Hinata-587922100) for Kageyama and Hinata.
> 
> and
> 
> [sun0627](https://www.deviantart.com/sun0627) for Sawamura. ^-^


End file.
